


My Lab Cat

by rockstarlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, Louis is very mischievous, Louis' an adorable half kitten, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Niall is very hormonal in this, Normal Niall, Stubborn Harry, harry is a perv, harry is careless, he's also violent in cases, he's still a sassy son of a bitch though, in a rut per se, lots of sexual tension between z and L, louis cant really talk, louis get touchy, louis is naked most of the time, niall is careless, normal harry, scientist Zayn, scientist liam, smart too, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarlarry/pseuds/rockstarlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an AU of Louis was in the process of being created by Famous scientist Liam Styles ad Zayn Malik but they have to go to America for a special gather with the other world famous scientist and louis isnt finished growing. Liam was so caught up in making louis that he forgot about the whole trip and focused more on making louis. </p><p>So in the worst coincidences, his irresponsible newphew, Harry Styles, calls up with a bit of blackmail to stay at Liam's house for a bit of time since it's summer. and he's also brings along his mate Niall.</p><p>Liam has nothing to do but say yes and </p><p>SHIT JUST GOES DOWN HILL</p><p>not only because his terrible  nephew is staying there while Liam's in America, it also the reason that LOUIS IS STILL GROWING IN THE SCIENECE LAB OF THEIR BASEMENT AND DAMN IT REALLY DOES GO DOWN HILL</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lab Cat

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARENT ENOUGH KITTEN LOUIS FICS, I REST MY CASE.  
> YOU KNOW THE FUCKING STRUGGLE  
> BUT ANYWAY ENJOY THE BOOK AND YEAH !

The man on the other line speak with instructions in whispers. Repeating everything twice so Liam can hear each every single command carefully so he doesn't forget anything important. He knows talking to this man is a criminal act in some sort. (Even though he's done it before single handedly.) As if he asking to caught and arrested on the spot for his actions. He's desperate for it and he believes that he doesn't need a government approval just to use. He'll use his "I'm a scientist" card and get it his own way, if being a top scientist doesn't mean shit of trying harvest something that is sure as hell is illegal.

 

He just needs to not get caught and maybe thing will go smoothly.

 

Liam leans forward in office chair with furrowed eyebrows. All this information is to hard to remember for him so he fishes out paper and a pen and starts scribble down the arrangements for the delivery of a large amount of a...special chemical he needs for his experiment. He nods his head even if man on the other line of the phone can't see him and gives a quick 'yes' for the man can continue.

 

The arrangement of the delivery is quite simple Liam thinks. But then again, it's illegal for anyone to actually use it for anything. Especially for science experiments. Reasons for it is one ,that most scientist can't stabilize it in time and two, its highly reactive to anything it touches if stabilized in time. No one knows how it reacts because who ever has been touch with the substance are locked away or even killed because since its such a new chemical, no one know if its contagious or if it can seriously hurt someone. The government is testing it right now but it'll take year to actually say something about it and Liam had no wait for it. He's actually the only person who knows how it reacts. Other then his partner.

 

He studied it for a long time (years of discoveries sort of study) on the chemical and like no other government scientist, he knows what it actually does. Back in a few years when the new chemical's name was release but not the actual substance. Liam , of course, got a small amount of it from the national laboratory where they had it contained. He took a sample home secretly in his briefcase he carries and went on for research. He discovered that the new chemical is a different acid. An acid strong enough to each through walls of other chemicals or fluids. It's harmful to exposed skin and solid objects when together but less harmless when not together. It basically a mixer acid that blends curtain things with curtain things that touch.

 

This new chemical, hybromioxide, is Liam's only hope if he wants the new experiment to work. He's used every single element, compound, mixture out in world possible and it all leads to failure by the second pour of liquid he does. But this new substance that's strong enough to make a new effect on any object or organism and it's gold in Liam's eyes. Yes, The chemical is dangerous. Could ruin Liam's body with a single drop on his skin. But it's worth a risk. If this new chemical is the last ingredient for the experiment to be successful, he's sure enough to get a noble prize or a life in prison. But he's hoping for the noble prize.

 

"So the delivery takes place in a month or less. It's gonna take time to pass it under the government's noses.

 

Liam nods again. " I understand. Just don't go slip or you won't get your pay. I have somewhere to be in 2 months pier"

 

He hears a grumble on the other end of the line and a shuffle. "Okay Mr.."

 

"Lee" Liam finishes. He doesn't want any trace of this delivery leading to him.

 

"Alright Mr.Lee, We'll be on it and won't tell a soul"

 

"Better not" he nearly snaps at the man accidentally. He breathes in and out before returning back to his call. "M'sorry for the little snappy attitude . Goodbye" he hangs up. He lets out an exasperated sigh and leans back in his chair. Gosh he's really risking his whole and his partner's career for this experiment. Well he better not fail or he's gonna either be dead or arrested.

 

"Well I better get it started before delivery." Liam says to himself before forcing himself up and walking out of his office to head down in the laboratory or other known as the basement. He locks it behind him and venture downward to the basement where he can hear the faint footsteps of his partner. He's probably working on the project. Liam and his partner sort of worked ahead before he made the call.

 

Once he was on the basement floors he grabbed his white lab coat that was hanging from hook and put it through his arms.

 

The basement is relatively big compared to his upstairs. It's a huge space with gray stone walls and a hard granite floors. Their several light up counters with either layers of paperwork or equations or safety equipment for experiments or equipment for research. Since nothing fits upstairs anymore he mostly moves of his private research down here for no one to see but his partner.

 

He searches the area in search for his partner. His eye stopped once he found him hunched over a microscope. One eye through the lenses and the other shut for better focus in the other eye. His tongue is poking out mouth and its literally the cutest sight Liam has ever seen. But so was everything feature about him. His light tanned-skin that seem to so smooth and not a blemish in sight, those hazel eyes he loves when have a little spark ignited in them when he has an idea, and those pink lips he would love to kiss. Liam could right a whole list that'd be longer then his long-ass dick.

 

(Im Totally joking on the last part. I'm editing that out once I'm done with this) .

 

Liam shakes the thoughts right out of his mind with realization that he's thinking if his partner this way. He stops himself any farther for thoughts of his...well partner. Which he wish was more then just a partner. Sort of. He doesn't want any thought on him but his work.

 

"Hello Mr.Malik" Liam greets in business-ly way while walking over to him.

 

Mr.Malik jumps up from the microscope, almost knocking over the glass slide he was examining. His hazel eyes met Liam's brown ones. His eyes flash with anger but it disappear. filling with embarrassment. He was never the one to get mad Liam because he secretly adored him. Almost like a crush or more.

 

"Hi Liam" Zayn said softly. Not bother on using Liam's last name. He's known Liam for years and therefore there was no reason for last name basis.

 

"Did you get started yet on the project I informed you about earlier?"

 

Zayn have Liam a look as if he was stupid.

 

"Of course I've started. The Placenta Is already in the tank. We just need the last ingredient, or chemical as it's called."

 

Liam nods and walks over to the the cloth covered tank they owned. He looks at it questionably.

 

"Why'd you put a cover over it?"

 

Zayn shrugged. "Thought it was necessary. It's sort of sensitive to light, but you can take it off, I think" he mumbled the last part under his breath.

 

Liam took off the cover and in it revealed lit clear blue water with the small starting organism curled up, with a replacement uterus coated over it, in the middle of it. The 2 extension needles and 3 small oxygen tubes are punctured into the placenta without it being harmed for it to breathe while in the water. It's wasn't dead nor alive. It was basically an egg with being in a women's organ of pregnancy.

 

"Who was the volunteer on giving up an egg?"

 

Zayn shuffled over to another counter with pieces of scattered paper. He pushed through a layer or two, finally finding the information on Liam's question. It was a thick packet. Multiple papers on information of the young women who was generous enough to donate her egg that was developing abnormally slow.

 

She admitted she couldn't handle a baby and decided to go to a docter to talk about an abortion. At the time Zayn was a part-time doctor where she went and she ended up meeting Zayn, who was assigned as her doctor. he and Liam were think of adopting a kid for the experiment but decide to go against it. So when the trouble future mother explained to him about having an abortion, he quickly got the perfect idea. Quickly, he told her about a mini project he was doing with Liam and one the problems with the project was they didn't have a test subject. in other words a baby. she looked very uneasy about it but surprisingly didn't freak out. Instead she understood completely, she nodded her head once, Whispering a small "thank you" and "take care of my baby" with her wobbly lips. He felt guilt fill their head when they saw her tears wetting her cheek. He hugged her for comfort. and he said a quick "thank you" back for her volunteering.

 

That was a year after Liam found out about the chemical so he needed the placenta quick. He told zayn to pick the test subject quickly and to be careful on not getting caught. When the egg was fully separated for from the mother. They took it in a some freeze container and left. That was 9 years ago.

 

"Here it is" Zayn picked the packet up and flipped it open. "Her name was Johanna Tomlinson. She was 26 with 13-14 weeks old baby. Reasons for her donation is for the accidental pregnancy and wasn't ready for the child plus doctors told her the child was very weak state for even making it to birth. Also her husband, named Troy Austin left her once he found out about it pregnancy and the state of the baby, thus forcing her to try and have an abortion." The other information was less important so he didn't bother reading the rest.

 

"Hm, the state of the baby? You mean there was doubt of the fetus even making it to birth?"

 

"well she didn't know she was pregnant for afew weeks and she was heavily drink and smoking at the time, giving the unknowledgeable baby some chances of birth defects or death"

 

"will the baby even make it through the experiment if successful?"

 

"It depends. If the chemicals that are being injected into it are strong enough to boost his or her up to stable health and cleanse it's insides from consumed alcohol and drugs, then it probably should keep it alive."

 

"Then let's keep fingers cross then. by the way it's seems a nice age for the baby anyway ,too. Did you already picked hybrid type and name?" Liam asked straight forward. He was never good at deciding on what or what on so he has Zayn do it for him. It doesn't bother Zayn in any way. He's actually honored that Liam would let him make his decision. He almost felt like his wife. oh he wishes that could be. well husband in sorts of speak.

 

"Um well" Zayn hesitates "I...actually had a bit of trouble doing all the pick in on this one. Liam, if this actually successful then do you want it to be chosen carefully?" He suggested.

 

Liam thought for a moment. it's just a type and a name. well the type does seem to be important.

 

"Your right Zayn" Liam agrees. "This is a very serious experiment. We should think it through carefully without a mistake noticed."

 

Oh how Zayn's heart flutter at the comment. He smiles and sits back with one knee over the other. And no it wasn't on uncomfortable position to be in. He's gotten use to it.

 

"Hybrid type" Liam's face light up and opens his mouth but Zayn knows exactly what he going to say. "And no we are not mixing dragon DNA with a person."

 

Liam face falls into a frown with a small whine erupting from his throat. "Why not? That would be so cool."

 

Zayn rolls his eyes at how immature his partner , that could now possibly his crush, could be. He now wonders if he's crushing on a dork than an actual professional scientist.

 

"Firstly, I thought you were smarter with your choice and not let your inner kid thoughts out. Secondly, we have no DNA of dragons because the ones your thinking of don't exist and thirdly, we could create a monster and we both would be under arrest from crime of making a dragon half human that is fully capable of killing or destroying anybody or anything. Do I need to continue?"

 

Liam slowly shakes his head side to side. "No"

 

"Good. Now I was thinking more if a house pet. So it couldn't do anything serious and be completely harmless"

 

"A dog?"

 

"No. They are too active to keep up with and god knows how they are during heat." Liam nods in agreement and suggest another pet.

 

"How 'bout a kitten. Their small, adorable, cuddable, they barely do anything and they're easily obedient. He'll a perfect little angel"

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow at the already speaked gender.

 

"He'll?"

 

"Well I mean. A male would be easier to care of. A female would tear us both apart limb by limb from the hormones of both species." He wasnt being sexist od his statment, the researches he's dont o female aniamls were horrific and human females were worst. well they were simialar in some properties.

 

"Good point, but lets pray for it." He playfully, with a hint of seriousness, crosses his fingers as Zayn moves on. TThe next and final one was truly differicult. He really had trouble and the most hesitation on. "What's the name?"

 

"Well it has to be something that will remember. Something adorable to"

 

"12-15-0-9-19?" Zayn suggested.

 

Liam's face twist with a scrunched nose, like he had tasted something foul. "He's not a fucking robot" He nearly shouts.

 

"Well he's an experiment and not a real person. Well kind of. And beside that's very easy to remember."

 

"You have to be kidding. That was a bloody phone number." Liam interjects.

 

"Fine. We won't name it with numbers. But it can't have a regular name like Larry."

 

"Larry is the most dumbest name I've ever heard of." Liam argued. " I know he's an experiment but please, that's a very nerdy name"

 

"Looks who's talking, mister scientist-man" Liam goes for a comback but Zayn goes back to business. "Anyway Larry was an example. How about a proper name. Like William."

 

Liam goes along and drops the immature fight. "Thats too proper. He isn't a prince."

 

"Okay, um..." a name flew out his mouth. "Lewis? Like in the french lettering?"

 

"Lewis" Liam repeats. "no. that's worst then Larry, and in french lettering it's pronounced Louis. wait a second" liam repeated the name. Louis, with an "ie" pronouced at the end. Tasting the name of his vocal cords to the tip of his tongue, he smiles. "I actually would like Louis better. Seems cuter."

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS REALLT BAD IN THE SUMMERY, DONT KILL ME, BUT GO AHEAD AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK.


End file.
